


My pup: The Fountain

by abesallery



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Child, Adopted Child, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Bad People, Broken Bones, Comfort, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of happy ending, Minor death, Other, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Stray, Stray Animals, Wounds, everything makes sense at the end, minor child abuse, minor plot confusion, mother - Freeform, pup - Freeform, severe hunger pains, short-ish, some happiness at end, water fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abesallery/pseuds/abesallery
Summary: Sorry, I'm bad at summary's. Tags give an idea what story is about.Mostly, the main character finds something. Someone. They try to get said thing to safety, but people are after them. Can they make it and keep the thing safe?*Completed*
Relationships: Mother & Self Proclaimed Child
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	My pup: The Fountain

I always walked down this street. It was a nice street, even though it was full of crime and bad deeds. But it wasn’t bad for me. Nearly everyone knew who I was. They smiled and waved, even sometimes came up to me, to show kindness. They knew I didn’t have a home, that I didn’t have anyone, but they were always so nice to me. Some of them even gave me food, knowing I didn’t eat often, due to the fact I couldn’t get anything edible to eat, unable to fend for myself. 

But that wasn’t the only reason I liked this road. 

There was a massive fountain in the middle of the street, where people mostly gathered, making it one of the safest spots. I loved it here, just sitting next to the fountain, enjoying the day, the light sprinkle of the splashing water, just watching people enjoy themselves. It was easy to forget my troubles, my misfortune, when watching everyone else be happy, to know that they were okay, even if I wasn’t. It gave me a sense of calm, knowing they were fine. 

It was a peaceful day, full of sunshine and laughter, filling the air with a fuzzy feeling. I felt so calm, I almost didn’t want to go back to my ‘home’, wanting to bask in the glow of the afternoon a little longer, but I knew it would be night soon. Even though people were nice when the sky was bright, as soon as the moon was out, it wasn’t safe for anyone, especially not for me. The night people didn’t like me, knowing I was on my own and always wanting to hurt me for their own amusement. 

With that thought in my head, the light fear in my stomach, I got up from my seated spot at the lovely fountain, setting off on my way back to my alley, the place I slept. I was almost there when a different feeling added its self next to the fear; hunger. I was used to this feeling, having lived with it for a very long time, but sometimes it got painful, the need for food making my belly hurt, like it was now. Warily, with caution, I strayed from my path and started off toward one of the restaurants I knew were close. 

I felt gratitude when I neared a pizza polar, knowing the owner always left out food for me, just in case I dropped by and they weren’t there to hand it out. I walked around to the back, near the back door where they kept the leftover pizza from the day, waiting for me. When I got there, though, I saw that the pizza was gone, having been eaten by someone else. I slumped a little, the pain intensifying a bit, making me wish I had saved a bit of food earlier that day, but I had given it up to feed a nearly starving cat who hissed at me then swiped the food and ran off. 

I let out a little huff, knowing I wasn’t going to eat tonight. Maybe if I was really nice the next morning, someone would give me a bigger piece of food instead of the scraps I usually get. It was unlikely, but I could hope. Maybe I could go to a Chinese place; they were fond of me. But the thoughts of food were making my belly hurt more, so, with a sigh, I started my walk back to my alley, my head low. 

I was so busy trying to make myself feel better, I didn’t notice the truck rumbling loudly as it neared me, the windows rolling down and 4 haggard looking men sticking their heads out, all of them watching me. I didn’t notice when they all grinned evilly at each other, the driver puffing on a cigarette, a plume of smoke wafting through the gaps where teeth should have been. I didn’t notice when the one behind the driver gripped a nearly empty bottle of whiskey by the neck, pulling it back behind his head, aiming at me. I did notice, though, when the thick glass bottle hit me in my side, hard enough to bruise badly, before it bounced off, shattering on the concrete below me. 

I let out a loud yelp at the sharp pain, making them all laugh. I quickly recognized them, as they were the people who usually tried to attack me, always throwing things or chasing me down. Quickly, knowing one of them might get out of the car to beat me (it has happened before), I took off in a full run, ignoring the throb in my ribs. They let out a loud ‘yee-haw’ before the driver slammed on the gas, the truck speeding down the street, giving chase. 

I panted harshly, my legs shaking with strain, but I forced myself to move, knowing that if I stopped, they would do much worse things to me. I ran as fast as I could, heart pounding, blood rushing to my ears. They were close, too close. I dodged another thrown bottle right before it hit me, swerving into an alley, knowing it had a shortcut I could sneak through. Unfortunately, the alley was big enough for the truck to fit through, giving them a chance to continue their hunt. 

“Get back here, you little bitch!” one of them yelled, another one whooping loudly. 

Their lights flooded the dark alley, giving me better sight, but also providing them with it too. They sped up, nearly hitting me, but I scrambled through a hole the fence to my right, slipping away just in time. They all yelled out in anger, but I wasted no time in continuing, trying to get as far away as I could. 

I ran and ran and ran until I reached my alley, diving into the carved-out hole hidden beside the building. I laid down, panting and wincing, feeling all the pain I fended off crash over me in one large wave. I let out a whimper, curling up best I could, trying to fit in my small sleeping space, forcing myself to try and sleep, hoping I would feel better when I woke up. 

______ 

My eyes snapped open. I had fallen asleep, but I knew I hadn't slept for long. There was still a throb in my side and my belly still hurt, but I was no longer so out of breath and my legs weren't as shaky. It was darker now, the silver moon high in the nearly black sky. It was peaceful, calm, quiet. There was almost no movement, not even a stir in the air. So what had woken me up? 

Cautiously, I slipped from my bed, searching around. There weren’t even any rats that could have made noise. I was confused. I knew it had to have been something, as the pain from my body wouldn’t have been the thing to wake me. I was almost convinced that I had simply woken myself up and that I was overthinking it, making my way back to my bed, before I heard it. A cry. 

I instantly turned toward the noise, making sure I wasn’t just tricking myself, but when I heard it again, I took off, searching for the source. I exited my alley, walking fast, keeping my ears open and my eyes peeled, following the high-pitched noises that filled the night air. 

I started to pick up my pase a bit when they got louder, desperate to find where it was coming from. Right when I thought I was about to find it, it just cut off, leaving behind a heavy silence. Panic pierced my heart. I froze on the spot, the yellow glow of the streetlights flooding the road, letting me see further. I listened as hard as I could, almost missing a muffled hiccup noise, coming from the alley ahead of me. 

I took off, skidding to a stop in front of the alley’s entrance. I started to look around, ears perked, searching for whatever could have made the noises. Right as I walked by a closed tin trash can, I heard a rustle noise come from inside. Wasting no time, I quickly pushed off the lid, trying my hardest not to knock the whole thing over, and peered inside. My eyes met the closed ones of a newborn child. It must have been born recently because mucus and blood still stuck to its skin and the little tuft of hair on its head. It was loosely wrapped in a dirty white sheet, exposing it to the cold environment. 

I stopped, almost falling backward in shock. Fresh cool air hit the baby, making them squirm in discomfort, but no noise came from them, making me panic. It was becoming unresponsive, which was not a good sign. I glanced left, right, but saw no one. If I didn’t help this child, I knew no one would. If I left it, not only would it make me something horrible, but by the time someone else found it, it would have already died. 

Carefully, I grabbed the sheet best I could, pulling on it slightly. The baby moved a bit, letting out a small whimper, but I continued to pull, freeing it from the trash and placing it as gently as I could on the ground. The ground wasn’t warm at all, and the coolness soaked into the thin sheet almost instantly, making the baby let out a loud cry, moving to try and get warm. I tried to soothe it best I could, but I knew it couldn’t understand me. Glancing around again, still seeing no one, I wrapped the baby a little more in the sheet, covering it completely, before picking it up again, letting it rock gently in my grasp. 

I started at a brisk pace, intending to take the baby to the fountain, knowing I could get help there. It was a popular place, after all, and it was almost sunrise, meaning it would be swarming soon. I almost forgot my own pain, directing all my focus into getting this baby some help, knowing it needed it badly. I was not very far, letting hope rise in my chest, when there was a loud, deafening noise. I jumped, whipping my head toward the noise, seeing the four men again, only, they didn’t have their truck and the one who was driving before, had a gun. 

My heart beat rapidly in my chest, my eyes wide, fear spearing my stomach. I took off, trying not to jostle the baby too much, but finding it was very difficult. The men followed, yelling and shooting, the bullets bouncing off the street and brick walls. I nearly dropped the child when one of the metal points sank into my leg, almost making me fall. I wanted to stop, to try and ease the pain, to try and stop the blood flow, but I couldn’t. I didn’t know if they would hurt the baby or not, and I didn’t want to take a chance. 

I limped heavily, slowed down from the searing pain in my leg, but I was almost there. I was so close to the fountain; I could see the top of it. Adrenaline kicked in at full force and I made my legs move faster, determined to get the baby to a safe place. But luck seemed to be against me. Another bullet hit me, this time in my shoulder, making me fall forward, just managing to keep the baby from hitting the ground, but slamming my ribs into the concrete, feeling something snap. 

I wanted to let go; I almost did. It was harder to breathe, I could feel my blood filling my pierced lung, but I couldn’t. Again, forcing myself to move, I staggered my way to the fountain, the excruciating pain threatening to overwhelm me. I could hear the men behind me, gaining distance, coming closer. 

“Reload! Reload!” one of them cackled, oblivious to my pain, only wanting to inflict more. 

“Gimme a second, goddammit!” the growled reply came, along with clicks as they tried to shove more bullets into the gun. 

I wheezed, blood coating my tongue, my body giving out. Right as I collapsed, I let myself have a moment of silent victory, proud I had made it to the fountain. I wasn’t as close as I wanted to be, but I had made it. The baby would be safe. 

“Well, lookie here,” the men crowded around me, ignoring the bundled-up sheet that lay near my panting mouth. “Looks like this bitch is all run down,” he cocked the gun at my head, grinning before whispering, “How about I put you out of your misery?” 

Before he could do anything, I tilted my head back and let out the loudest cry I had ever made, no small amount of pain breaking through, echoing loudly throughout the street. Almost instantly, the people who lived in the apartments above their restaurants or shops looked out, already awakened from the gunshot sounds. The man above me snarled and aimed for the sheets next to me, about to shoot in anger, still not noticing the baby. It was almost like a force came over my body as I lunged, clamping my jaws around his wrist, successfully altering his aim, though he shot again in shock, the bullet hitting my stomach this time. 

I let out a loud whimper, falling back, but pushing myself as I forced my body closer to the baby, having to know if it was okay. I was losing blood, it was making me dizzy, but I didn’t stop, not until I was curled securely around the child. Using extreme caution, I nosed the sheet open, exposing the baby’s face. I gave a hesitant lick, watching the baby’s face scrunch a bit, before relaxing. It moved closer to me, snuggling into my fur, letting out a small noise as it warmed against my body. 

I looked up, watching the men stare at me in complete shock and horror as it slowly dawned that they almost killed a baby. A human child. The driver dropped the gun and stepped back, staring at his hand, his breathing quickening. One of the other men attempted to get closer, to touch the baby, but I growled loud and clear, the fur on my back raising in warning. He quickly stepped away, pulling the other man, who had not looked away from his hand, along with him. 

It felt like time had skipped forward a few moments, because I couldn’t remember how I got surrounded by people, all of them the nice people I saw every day. The ones who fed me, gave me love, who were so, so kind. I watched as the four men were arrested, my mind wandering to the baby that was still snuggled into me. I hoped that these people fed my baby, gave it love, and kept it warm. It was so cold. 

I let the nice people take my baby away, knowing it would be safe. I knew it would never go hungry, never be left alone. I wished I could be there, but I could feel myself drifting. I let out a long whine at the pain, but silenced myself when the baby cried, reaching blindly in my direction. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t move. The kind people moved us back together, and I gave my baby a lick goodbye, settling it instantly. 

_You be good_ , I said in the language I knew the humans couldn’t understand. _I will miss you, my pup._

I fell asleep, feeling hands gently petting my fur, kind words whispering to me that I was a good girl, that I could rest. I was glad. I was so tired. 

_____ 

When I woke, I saw I was by the fountain, but I wasn’t. It took me a moment, but I realized I was no longer alive. Instantly, I felt my ears droop, sad that I had to leave my human pup behind. I whined, but stopped when I felt something petting between my ears. Looking up, I saw a man with a black cloak, the hood up, but leaving the face visible. I saw that this man had a skull, but with no skin. 

“It's okay,” he said, continuing to pet me. “Your pup is going to be okay.” 

“Really?” I whimpered, my tail curling between my legs. 

“Yes.” 

I looked back to the fountain, seeing a statue that looked like me. There was a sign that said, ‘A mother’s love never dies’. Next to it, a small child was playing, a little boy with dark, wispy hair and wide eyes. I sniffed, feeling my heart leap. I knew that scent. 

“My pup.” 

It killed me inside, knowing I couldn’t go see him, but his words soothed it. 

“Thank you for saving me,” he said, kneeling down to the statue. “I promise I will be good. I miss you too,” 

Someone called him, a young couple. He looked up, smiled and stood. He was about to leave but he stopped, leaned down, and gave the statue a kiss on the nose. 

“Love you.” he said before he ran to his parents. 

I felt warmth fill my chest, before it sunk. I looked up at the man who understood my language and said quietly, “Was I a good mother?” 

“No,” he sighed, looking from my pup’s retreating form, turning and walking away from the fountain, beckoning me to follow, setting us at a pace before turning his hollow eyes to me. “You were the best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For all those dogs out there who gave their lives for someone else to continue living. All dogs deserve nothing but love and happiness. The ending is based on a Grim Reaper comic I saw a while ago (if you recognized it, kudos to you ^v^). This is also for the Grim Reaper, who is not bad, even though he is made out as the bad guy. He helps us travel the afterlife; imagine how terrifying that would be to have to do it alone.  
> Hoped you guys liked it, if any questions on plot choice, please comment, I will answer as soon as I can.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
